La Rutina
by Maze2531
Summary: Bella estaba cansada de su monótona vida, la rutina la estaba agobiando poco a poco, pero la vida le tenía preparado un cambio que no se esperaba. ¿Puede una sola noche cambiar tu vida para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction) **

**La Rutina**

**Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. Ese instante es el momento en que un "sí" o un "no" pueden cambiar nuestra existencia. **

**Paulo Coelho**

**Capítulo 1**

Es solamente con el abrir de sus ojos que se da cuenta que nada ha cambiado, todo sigue exactamente igual, es su rutina. Siempre es lo mismo: se levanta, va al servicio, hace lo que debe, se dirige al lavabo y continúa, lava su rostro, sus dientes, lo siguiente sería mirar su rostro en el espejo pero no, no lo hace... Nada ha cambiado y si lo ha hecho innegablemente no es para mejor, seguro tiene alguna arruga, cana, grano o quién sabe, pero probablemente no es nada bueno, el tiempo sigue su paso y nada puede cambiarlo. No es mayor, solo tiene veintiocho años, pero lleva sin ver algo bueno y que le guste de sí misma desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras se prepara un café mira el calendario 14 de diciembre de 2010, se sorprende, el tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa, los últimos tres años apenas los recuerda, como si no los hubiese vivido... Diciembre, esta época de año la deprime, y la sensación de soledad es intrínsecamente más apremiante, cuando era una niña era su época del año favorita, ahora en su madurez la hace desear nunca haber crecido, que todo lo concerniente a esta época se pase aún más rápido que estos últimos años, los villancicos en la radio la desesperan, el muérdago, los árboles, regalos, en fin, quisiera que todo lo que tiene que ver con esta festividad se borrase de su existencia, algo obviamente imposible.

Son las ocho de la mañana, se pasará el día organizando su pequeño apartamento, si es que al final le apetece, lo que sí debe hacer es lavar sus uniformes, no hay prisa, hoy le toca el turno de noche, es el mejor a su parecer, ya que la noche es más tranquila, no más segura, no obstante sí más tranquila. El trabajo en una gasolinera no es que sea el mejor del mundo, pero gana lo suficiente para pagar sus cuentas, no es como salvar vidas o algo así de importante y desde que todo está mecanizado es aún menos importante, sin embargo alguien debe estar ahí por si surge algo que el maldito cacharro no pueda procesar, _¡increíble!_, los humanos seguimos siendo útiles, aunque ahora mismo no se considera más humana que las máquinas dispensadoras de gasóleo con las que trabaja. Ve mucha gente pasar todos los días; sin embargo eso no hace que su soledad sea menor, incluso eso lo hace infinitamente peor, no es una soledad reciente, en el transcurso de su vida madura siempre se ha sentido de esa manera, suele preguntarse si todas esas personas que pasan a lo largo del día y de la noche tienen una vida tan vacía como la suya, en el fondo espera que no, que haya algo bueno en todo esto, aun si ella no llega a conocerlo.

No es mala persona, solo que no entiende aún el cometido de su vida, la verdad es que nada la llena. Si preguntamos a su familia sobre ella habrá una variedad de opiniones, aunque en realidad ninguna la define, solo hay una cosa en que todos están de acuerdo: la soledad; en cualquier conversación sobre ella saldrá esta palabra o algún sinónimo de ésta, lo que ninguno logra comprender es el porqué, y sinceramente es algo que ella tampoco logra vislumbrar, es sociable, guapa, amable aunque un poco seca, no se ha enamorado nunca, no sabe lo que es el amor, el querer sí: quiere a sus padres, hermanos, sobrinos, etc., pero no siente esa chispa de ilusión que tenía en su adolescencia que la llevaba a conocer gente, divertirse y pasar tiempo con otras personas que le hagan feliz, siente que nada la hace dichosa, no quiere autocompadecerse ya que sabe que es su culpa, sin embargo no hay forma de encontrar el modo de cambiarlo, sinceramente no sabe lo que hay mal en su mente y menos aún cómo mejorarlo...

Se dirige al encuentro de su padre que la llevará a su trabajo, su viejo coche murió hace unos días y papá se está encargando de ayudarla a repararlo ya que él tiene conocimientos mecánicos, mientras que eso sucede la lleva a su labor que está en las afueras de la ciudad, no tiene otro modo de llegar, no quiere aceptar su otro coche prestado ya que su madre lo utiliza constantemente; al día siguiente su madre la recogerá, solo será durante unos pocos días, pero ya es un cambio en su rutina y es bien recibido. Tiene preferencia por su padre ya que es un hombre callado, por el contrario su madre es una mujer habladora y pesada con eso de la soltería, la aburre y ha llegado a no soportarla, evita pasar tiempo con ella por esta causa.

Ya casi empieza su turno, pero a mitad de la calle, antes de llegar a donde su padre la espera, se devuelve, ha olvidado el libro que está leyendo ahora y las noches son largas ahí como para no llevar un poco de distracción, se promete a sí misma que con su próximo sueldo hará lo posible por adquirir una tablet, ya que la reparación de su Citroën C1 no le costará nada gracias a Charlie y si necesita alguna pieza la comprarán en el desguace, podrá comprar alguna tablet económica en la que pueda tener sus libros, conectarse a Internet e incluso ver alguna película, ya está harta de su viejo ordenador que es un armatoste gigante y que pesa demasiado para llevarlo en su bolso, de todas formas ella prefiere el papel, el tacto y el olor de un libro en sus manos, sin embargo es algo en lo que no puede permitirse gastar el dinero, hay cosas más importantes para su supervivencia.

Está súper enganchada con una nueva saga de vampiros _La Hermandad de la Daga Negra_, nunca había leído literatura erótica ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, no obstante su cuñada Rosalie le prestó el primer libro y le dijo que lo intentara a ver si tal vez le gustaba porque a ella le había encantado, y ahora va en el noveno. Esta historia le gusta y despierta cosas en ella que tenía dormidas y casi muertas hace mucho tiempo, pues lleva sin estar con un hombre, sexualmente hablando, más de seis años y la verdad después de las experiencias vividas ni ganas de repetirlas, ni que hubiesen sido satisfactorias.

A sus diecisiete años disfrutó un poco de su despertar sexual, pero definitivamente nada como lo que había leído. En fin, la primera vez fue dolorosa y su novio de aquella época era un torpe, lo hicieron más veces, siempre había pasión; sin embargo nunca tuvo un orgasmo con él, no sabía lo que hacía y solo se preocupaba por no dejarla embarazada y por su propio placer. Ella se encendía como una cerilla, no obstante nunca llegaba a crear una hoguera en su interior, era frustrante. Con los siguientes fue más de lo mismo, ninguno en particular parecía interesarle que ella disfrutara de este acto, era como si no fuera partícipe, solo una espectadora y los pocos orgasmos que obtuvo fueron de su propia mano.

Después de terminar el acto siempre se distanciaba de ellos, no los quería a su lado, se sentía utilizada por mucho amor que ellos dijeran tenerle, no se preocupaban de ella en ese sentido, en otras cosas podrían ser muy atentos, hasta cariñosos, pero el hecho de que no se preocuparan por su placer la hacía distanciarse de ellos y de ese aspecto de la relación.

Su última pareja fue un amigo de su hermano mayor Emmett, con el que empezó a salir por la insistencia de éste y de su madre, le decían que el chico era bueno, trabajador y tenía su propio negocio, algo que era muy bueno a sus ojos para que ella tuviera una estabilidad económica en su futuro, puesto que aunque terminó los estudios en la preparatoria nunca llegó a la universidad, no era la más brillante que había como para conseguir una beca y sus padres no se podían permitir algo como eso, por lo cual terminó siendo como muchas otras: una "currito" sin un futuro provechoso. Este chico, Marco, se cansó de las negativas de ella a practicar relaciones sexuales más frecuentes, le llamó frígida y, definitivamente, sí piensa que lo es, no es normal que no le guste el sexo, más cuando escucha a sus cuñadas hablar de ello con tanta naturalidad y de lo mucho que lo disfrutan.

Llegó a un punto en el que no se sentía atraída por los hombres en absoluto, podía jurar que no era lesbiana porque las mujeres le cautivaban aún menos, pero no podía negar que su intelecto era definitivamente más desarrollado que el masculino, o al menos de los hombres que ella conocía, solían ser tan básicos: trabajar, comer, follar, dormir, no parecía que tuvieran otras expectativas, o tal vez sí, el fútbol y los coches. A lo mejor está siendo un poco cínica, pues sabe que no todos son de ese modo, sin embargo al haber sido instruida en un hogar con cuatro hombres y solo dos mujeres —de las cuales su madre no cuenta como tal ya que es una mujer florero y sumisa a las voluntades de su padre—, lo que ve y presencia no le gusta en absoluto, y desde luego no desea parecerse a su madre por nada del mundo. No obstante su madre y sus cuñadas parecen disfrutar de su vida de servilismo para sus maridos e hijos. Pese a todo eso sabe reconocer a un hombre guapo, _joder,_ no está ciega, solo desinteresada.

El trayecto en coche no tarda más de treinta y cinco minutos, van callados, no suele hablar mucho con su padre pero sabe que la adora, es la niña de sus ojos y, aunque parezca mentira, es el único en su familia que apoya que esté sola, en el fondo cree que es por celos y su deseo de no compartirla, nunca le han gustado sus ex, bueno, a ella tampoco, solo estaba con ellos para que dejaran de pensar que era una bollera como su hermano pequeño, Jacob, insinuaba despectivamente algunas veces, nunca lo decía de frente, sin embargo siempre encontraba una forma de dejarlo caer y escandalizar a su madre y disgustar a su padre, para el cual esas cosas modernas, como suele llamarlas, son enfermedades; sabe que no lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión aunque le parezca horrible ese tipo de pensamientos en esta época, es su educación y si intentara hacerlos cambiar de percepción, aunque parezca mentira, terminaría incriminándose a sí misma y aguantando sus charlas, ya tiene suficiente con lo que hay por ahora como para echarle más leña al fuego, aún más siendo que no es homosexual, es más bien asexual, algo que es totalmente diferente.

.

.

.

Lleva trabajando seis horas y media cuando escucha un frenazo fuerte, mira el reloj, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, por lo que echa un vistazo, es un tipo de auto que no ha visto nunca y trabajando en una gasolinera eso es raro, debe admitir que es un cochazo, reconoce por la insignia que es un _Maserati_ deportivo plateado y es hermoso, _¡mierda!,_ con lo que cuesta un coche de esa marca podría comprar el apartamento donde vive o incluso uno mejor. Cuando el conductor baja se sorprende, ya que lo ha visto varias veces en un _Passat_ negro, siempre va con traje, algo que no es raro en esta zona de Londres, es extranjero por su acento, algunas veces cuando paga en caja lo ha escuchado hablar, y realmente es guapo, lo que más le llama la atención de él es su altura, mide por lo menos un metro noventa y cinco tirando por lo bajo, eso no es raro, en Inglaterra los hombres suelen superar el metro noventa; sin embargo junto con su cuerpo grande llama la atención. Es extraño, camina un poco tambaleante, lo que le indica que está un poco bebido, nunca lo ha visto de esta forma, él empieza a intentar cargar gasolina pero no lo consigue, así que se da la vuelta y se dirige a su ventanilla y le gesticula como que la dispensadora se tragó su tarjeta, lo mira a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo hace, y se sorprende, sus ojos son de un verde azulado que parece el mar Caribe, se deslumbra por un momento y se queda anonadada por haber tenido esa reacción.

En su inglés con acento extranjero le dice algo que no comprende bien, así que se acerca a la ventanilla de atención al cliente.

—Buenas noches, serías tan amable, la dispensadora me ha dejado sin la tarjeta. —Es muy educado, la mayoría de las personas no saludan y son exigentes, más en esta zona, es uno de los mejores barrios de la cuidad, pero son mucho menos educados y amables que la gente sin tantos recursos. Se le queda mirando un poco más de la cuenta, él lo nota y sonríe, una sonrisa coqueta y encantadora, que le dice que sabe lo guapo que es y lo que despierta en una mujer—. Por favor, no puedo dejar mi tarjeta ahí y necesito la gasolina para llegar a casa. —Eso la hace reaccionar de inmediato.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo salir de la cabina, puede venir mañana en el la mañana y se le devolverá.

—Por favor, Bella, no me hagas esto, sabes que no te voy a hacer nada y no pienso robarte, lo sabes, ¿no? —Está estupefacta, él sabe su nombre, su primera reacción es mirar hacia abajo, a su pecho, para ver si tiene su placa distintiva, no recuerda habérsela puesto, es más, la odia y evita ponérsela a no ser que esté su jefe cerca; y no, no la lleva, entonces levanta la vista y él sigue con esa sonrisa que la tiene descolocada—. Bella, así es como te llamas, ¿no? He escuchado a algunos de tus compañeros llamarte de ese modo. ¿Ves?, te conozco y estoy seguro que tú me conoces, ¿no es así? —Sí, claro que lo conocía, pero solo de vista y puede jurar que nunca lo ha mirado tan atentamente como ahora—. ¿Cómo me llamo, Bella?

—Edward Cullen —contesta como una autómata, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se había fijado en su nombre del pasaporte y la tarjeta.

Él ríe complacido y deja ver una hilera de dientes blancos y rectos, joder este tío es hermoso parece un modelo, rondara sobre sus treinta y tres, tal vez más, su cabello es castaño, de un castaño claro con matices cobrizos casi rojo pero sin llegar a ello, su piel es blanca en comparación con la suya que es más sonrosada que blanca, su rostro es anguloso, su mandíbula es cuadraba, sus labios son finos aunque no demasiado, aun así se ven llenos, sus pestañas son tupidas eso lo podría hacer ver menos masculino, sin embargo es todo lo contrario, lo hace ver más guapo si es posible, y su cuerpo siempre lo ha visto con trajes, muy difícil de saber lo que hay debajo, en cambio hoy trae un jean negro y una camisa a cuadros pequeños blancos y negros, con una chaqueta motera de cuero negro, la cual trae abierta y se le nota que es atlético, delgado mas no flaco, sus antebrazos son fuertes y bien marcados, su espalda ancha, lo que le hace darse cuenta que el resto de su cuerpo debe estar así de definido, seguro va al gimnasio. «_¡Vaya es uno de esos que no se ven todos los días!»._ Claro que ella lo ha visto en muchas ocasiones, solo que hasta este momento repara en él completamente, esto sí que se sale de su rutina, nunca repara en esos detalles, y le gusta eso, quiere decir que no está tan muerta como creía.

—Bella, por favor, sé que eres una buena chica y necesito ir a casa —dice en un susurro suplicante, totalmente sexy.

—Mire lo siento, pero está prohibido. —No sabe cómo su voz sale tan contundente.

—¿Y tú nunca te saltas las reglas, no? —pregunta socarrón.

—Nunca. —Y es al decir esa palabra que claudica y decide ayudarlo, claro que sabe que no le va a hacer nada, ni la va a robar, él no lo necesita, se le nota que es rico y podría decirse que buena persona. Decide salir para intentar recuperar la tarjeta, por pocos segundos ve una mueca de malestar al ver que cierra la ventanilla, sabe que piensa que lo está ignorando.

En el instante en que la ve salir su rostro se ilumina por completo, y su hermosa sonrisa perfecta vuelve a aparecer, no se dirigen la palabra, la ve caminar y la sigue hasta la máquina, se detiene detrás de ella, cerca, muy cerca para la tranquilidad de Bella que está siendo muy consciente de su cuerpo y sus necesidades en ese momento. Wow, lleva mucho tiempo que no se siente así.

Le susurra entre el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello un "Gracias" que le enchina la piel, ya que para conseguirlo ha tenido que inclinar su cuerpo hacia ella de modo que pueda llegar a ese punto tan sensible de su piel, se da un poco la vuelta para contestarle que no hay por qué darlas, pero no consigue hacerlo ya que quedan cara a cara y pierde todo el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentirlo tan cerca y degustar su efluvio. Cuando recobra un poco de tranquilidad y compostura sacude un poco la cabeza y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo no consigue recuperar la tarjeta.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, será mejor que vuelva mañana, mi jefe estará aquí y él se la devolverá, solo traiga la identificación o pasaporte que confirme que es suya. Seguro que tendrá suficiente gasolina para llegar a casa y luego puede comprar un galón para rellenarlo en su casa con lo suficiente para traerlo y llenarlo de nuevo. —Levanta la mirada que no sabía que tenía hacia el suelo y él tiene su mirada clavada en ella profundamente, como si quisiera leer su mente. Le guiña un ojo.

—Gracias, Bella. —Da media vuelta e intenta ingresar a su coche, pero se da cuenta que tiene las llaves pegadas y se ha cerrado automáticamente, así que suelta una maldición en voz muy alta, cosa que hace mirar hacia atrás a Bella que ya había emprendido rumbo a la tienda de la gasolinera con su cuerpo vibrante, lo encuentra maldiciendo entre dientes, se le acera de nuevo para ver lo que sucede y sonríe burlona al ver su torpeza, aunque lo oculta rápidamente al ver el disgusto del hombre.

—¿No puede llamar a alguien que le traiga la llave de repuesto?, ¿o puede llamar un taxi o un amigo, familiar? Yo me aseguraré que no le pase nada a su coche hasta que vuelva a recogerlo mañana —pregunta servil. Él la mira fijamente y le señala un punto en el coche, se acerca y ve justo al lado de la caja de cambios el teléfono móvil, las llaves y la cartera. _«Oh mierda, está jodido»,_ piensa Bella—. ¿Si desea yo le presto mi móvil para que llame a alguien? —Se sorprende, se está pasando de atenta, por lo general ni siquiera hubiese salido de la cabina de la gasolinera, y menos con ese frío invernal y la nevada que está cayendo.

Edward mira su reloj, son las cinco de la mañana de un sábado, todos sus conocidos deben estar durmiendo, aun así decide aceptar la sugerencia de la mujer y llamar a su único amigo en Inglaterra que seguro aún está enfiestado, pero podrá esperar en su casa hasta que den las ocho de la mañana, hora en que llega su asistenta y podrá ingresar a su casa a sacar las llaves de repuesto del coche, asiente con la cabeza y la sigue hasta dentro de la estación de servicio

—Entre, no podemos estar aquí fuera, hace un frío terrible y si alguien me ve y no es una emergencia me despedirán —comenta con un ligero estremecimiento, es cuando Edward nota que no lleva abrigo y está en una camiseta manga larga que poco la puede proteger del frío invernal—. Podrá esperar que le recojan aquí.

Por su mente pasa que esta chica es muy amable y no puede frenar lo que sale por su boca en ese momento, tal vez sea por el alcohol que pierde el filtro y lo suelta, justo cuando ella le extiende su móvil para que llame a James, le pregunta:

—¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello en esa horrible coleta?

—Porque me da la gana. —Ella no quiere ser borde con él, pero se siente atacada.

—Perdona, no quería ofenderte, solo que tu cabello es muy bonito y largo como para tenerlo siempre de ese modo, una mujer que deja su cabello en ese largo es porque le gusta su feminidad y mostrarla al mundo. —Bella respira y lo mira a esos hermosos ojos verdes, sin embargo no contesta nada, lo escucha llamar un par de veces más y luego dejar un mensaje de quién es, dónde esta y lo que sucedió, que le llame a este número en cuanto pueda.

Ella sale a recoger los nuevos periódicos y a entregar los del día anterior, y empieza a colocar la prensa en los estantes, está tan concentrada en su tarea y en su atrevimiento que no se da cuenta que lo tiene justo detrás hasta que le susurra de nuevo en ese punto un "Gracias" y pone su teléfono enfrente de ella, lo agarra y lo mira. Él hizo la pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, no con maldad, hace tiempo que la mujer le llamó la atención, es hermosa de forma sencilla sin tanto artificio, tiene un buen cuerpo, un poco baja para su gusto, pero su rostro es hermoso, aunque la ha visto sonreír muy poco adivina una linda sonrisa, su cabello castaño en ondas nunca lo ha visto suelto, siempre en coletas recogidos o trenzas, supone que le ha de llegar al comienzo de sus glúteos.

—No es nada, y lo siento si fui una borde.

Él sonríe y hace un gesto con su mano de que lo deje pasar.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Bella ?

—Veintiocho. ¿Y usted? —Este cambio es bienvenido, se da cuenta que relaja un poco el ambiente.

—Treinta y cuatro, y por favor no me llames de usted que no soy tan mayor y ya nos conocemos. —Bella asiente, se voltea y sigue con su trabajo, no sabe qué más decirle, lo siguiente que percibe es cómo él sube su mano hasta su coleta y la deshace lentamente, no sabe por qué se lo permite, pero no lo impide. Cuando su cabello yace suelto, vuelve a acercarse y susurrar—: Desde que te vi siempre he querido saber cómo te ves con este hermoso cabello castaño suelto. —Su cabello es hermoso, suave, muy bien cuidado, le llega hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, como imaginaba, tira de ella para que se dé la vuelta y la mira atentamente, en ese mismo tono bajo habla—: Hermosa.

No sabe cómo sucedió, pero ahora tiene sus labios en los suyos. Puede percibir el sabor de alguna bebida dulce con un poco de alcohol pero es delicioso, y de repente lo siente, siente cómo la cerilla se enciende en su interior. Él profundiza el beso, paladeando su lengua al ingresar en su boca, instintivamente su lengua sale y se acaricia con la de él, sus manos suben de sus hombros a su cuello, agarra su cabello y tira de él, las manos de Edward tampoco se quedan en su cintura donde las tenía en un principio, sube una suavemente, arrastrándola por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su nuca y acercarla más a su cuerpo, toma posesión de su boca y arrasa con ella, su mano sube un poco más.

Edward le tira del cabello, ambos están jadeantes, al no recibir atención tira más fuertemente del cabello, esto hace que Bella se separe un poco y lo mire a los ojos, sus labios aún se rozan, sus cuerpos están tan juntos que siente todos sus músculos en tensión y su erección pegada a la parte baja de su estómago, él dice en voz baja y ronca:

—Joder, qué bien sabes, quiero probar más.

Bella no lo piensa, tira de su mano y lo lleva a la bodega, no sabe lo que hace o por qué lo hace, pero no quiere parar a pensarlo porque no quiere cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegan al pequeño cuarto que hace la labor de bodega, Edward, que va detrás de ella, toma su cadera y la acerca a él, empieza a besar y lamer su cuello cadenciosamente, Bella mueve un poco su cabeza para darle mejor acceso, vuelven a besarse con la misma pasión y la misma cadencia que hace unos segundos. Arrastra su mano por el cuerpo de ella, llega hasta su pecho izquierdo el cual aprieta sobre la ropa, arrancando un gemido de Bella y eso lo calienta más, así que sosteniéndola contra la pared acerca su miembro a las nalgas de ella, haciéndole notar lo mucho que la desea, sin embargo necesita más, mucho más, ambos necesitan más; por lo que desciende su mano hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de la chica y tira de su camisa para sacarla, en cuanto consigue su objetivo logra tocar la piel tersa de su abdomen, sin embargo no se queda solo con eso, se desliza suavemente hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales aprieta y estruja a placer, bajando la copa del sostén llega al pezón que ya está erguido, así que tira de él fuerte pero deliciosamente, haciéndola suspirar, voltear la cabeza y busca sus labios. Con su otra mano desabrocha el pantalón de la chica y la introduce suavemente para encontrarla húmeda, pasa sus dedos de arriba abajo por sus labios íntimos, abriéndolos un poco hasta encontrar su entrada e introducir un dedo, en cuanto ese dedo lujurioso y aventurero entra en ella es el paraíso, ahora ella se pregunta por qué coño ha dejado de desear esto. Él empieza una tortura con su dedo: dentro, fuera, y moviéndolo en círculos, luego introduce otro más para prepararla mientras su palma roza su clítoris siguiendo los movimientos de su dedo, es maravilloso para Edward poder sentir su calor y su humedad empapando su mano.

No pudiendo aguantar más le da la vuelta, sin dejar sus labios por mucho tiempo y con el firme propósito de desnudarla, pero en cuanto su mano abandona la abertura de la chica la escucha suspirar en protesta, esto lo hace sonreír y morder su labio inferior, haciéndola abrir los ojos.

—Tranquila, pequeña, solo quiero probar algo, te aseguro que no me iré de aquí hasta terminar mi trabajo, nunca dejo nada a medias. —Esta promesa dicha en tono bajo y ronco le manda un latigazo de deseo por todo su cuerpo, se pierde en esa hermosa mirada verde y no puede apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Él levanta la mano que hace un momento estaba jugando con su lugar más íntimo y privado, y se lleva los dedos a los labios, sin apartar aún los ojos de los de la chica saca su lengua y los saborea, y es en ese preciso momento en el que pierden el contacto visual, ya que Edward no puede impedir que los suyos se cierren al probar los jugos de la chica. Alguna vez había imaginado tocar esos pechos y ese cabello fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella, pero era solo una fantasía, nunca se imaginó llegar a tanto, y ahora probar su sabor lo lleva a un placer absoluto sin tan siquiera haber sacado su pene de los pantalones—. Deliciosa —susurra ronco—. ¿Quieres probarte, pequeña? ¿Quieres saber lo rico que sabe tu coño?

Bella asiente con la cabeza, nunca lo ha hecho, pero tampoco nunca ha dejado que un desconocido la toque de ese modo, entonces, ¿por qué no? Edward lleva su mano de nuevo a su intimidad y pasa sus dedos arriba y abajo recopilando sus jugos, los lleva a sus labios y cuando la ve chuparlos, suelta unos gruñidos sexys.

Bella siente que esa cerilla que se encendió con el primer beso ya es una llama bien consolidada en su interior, el verle chuparse los dedos y luego hacerlo ella, lanza una descarga que pasa por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lo que hace que instintivamente cierre las piernas y frote sus muslos para crear un poco de fricción, este movimiento llama la atención de Edward que inmediatamente levanta los párpados y fija su mirada verde en la castaña, tiene las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, sin más la arrastra hacia él, comienza un nuevo beso aún mas apasionado y necesitado que el anterior, empieza a despojarla de su ropa de manera rápida y precisa, es tan eficaz en su tarea que en cuestión de segundos Bella está completamente desnuda enfrente suyo.

Inmediatamente baja su cabeza hasta una de sus rosadas crestas e introduce el pezón en su boca, ninguno de los dos puede evitar gemir, mientras que con su mano izquierda amasa el otro seno con la derecha desabrocha sus vaqueros y los baja hasta que su erección queda libre. Bella tiene aún sus manos en su cuello y tira del cabello de esa zona, está totalmente perdida, ella desea tocarlo tal y como él la toca, sin embargo nunca ha tenido mucho interés en esto anteriormente, por lo que no sabe cómo actuar en realidad, entonces permite que el cobrizo siga al mando de la situación. Como si Edward le estuviese leyendo la mente, alza la mano que tenía trabajando en sus pantalones hasta su cuello, coge la de ella y la lleva hasta su pene totalmente erecto que reclama atención, en cuanto Bella entiende lo que él desea empieza ese movimiento de vaivén lento pero sin interrupción. El deseo prontamente se vuelve desespero, un tormento por conseguir algo que hace tiempo no obtiene, que no recuerda ansiar tanto, ese desespero, esa ansia la consume, no puede parar de retorcerse, gemir, besar, tocar y suspirar, está ardiendo por dentro y cree que en cualquier momento va a explotar, pero aún necesita más o se consumirá.

—Eso es, pequeña —la alienta él a seguir con el movimiento de su mano.

Edward pasa de un pezón al otro y va dejando besos húmedos por todo su pecho y cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula donde se entretiene un poco mordisqueando y chupando, vuelve a hacer el recorrido hacia abajo en su cuello y la muerde, no es un mordisco como los que ha hecho hasta el momento, este es fuerte y doloroso pero cargado de pasión, en cuanto suelta la zona pasa la lengua repetidas veces para calmar un poco el dolor de la piel, y continúa hacia esos hermosos senos que le tienen embelesado desde que la vio por primera vez. Puede decirse sin lugar a dudas que él es un hombre de pechos o al menos con ella lo es, ya que siempre se deleita admirándolos cuando ella no lo ve, cosa que es fácil, ya que hasta esta noche nunca lo había mirado de frente.

En cuanto llega a esos hermosos y grandes senos los vuelve a chupar, ahora con más fuerza, y a mordisquear el pezón hasta que la escucha lloriquear pidiendo más, por lo cual decide continuar hacia arriba, a su boca y sus ojos, ya que quiere mirarla a estos en cuanto la penetre, sigue ascendiendo y cuando por fin llega a sus labios la besa, esta vez suave, pausado, provocando que lo desee más.

—No puedo aguantar más, Bella, necesito estar dentro de ti, necesito follarte por favor. —Ella asiente con la cabeza y se lanza a sus labios. Edward se inclina y la sostiene de sus nalgas, levantándola y recargándola contra la pared hasta que la tiene alineada con su polla. La desea, joder, desea hundirse en ella y follarla hasta que le duela, sin embargo no la quiere de este modo, necesita su aprobación, su participación, así que no la penetra, solo se mueve un poco dejándola sentirlo, pero sin entrar en ella. Se separa de sus labios, la mira y se lo pide de nuevo, la chica vuelve a asentir, pero eso no es lo que quiere, así que no se mueve—. Dilo —ordena.

—Sí —dice. Pero él sigue sin moverse, así que lo mira atentamente intentando saber qué es lo que quiere, se está empezando a frustrar al pensar que la va a dejar así y que es como los demás, que no le dará lo que desea, no obstante recuerda que hace apenas unos minutos le ha dicho que no deja nada a medias, es ahí cuando su cerebro hace clic y sabe lo que él quiere y se lo da—. Sí, por favor, Edward, fóllame, fóllame. —Sin más dilación, Edward la penetra de una sola estocada, arrancando un grito de dolor de Bella, no se esperaba esta arremetida, por lo cual Edward se queda totalmente inmóvil, haciéndole la pregunta sin abrir sus labios. Bella lo mira y entiende lo que él quiere saber—. No, no es eso, es que… ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí, además… eres muy grande, no me lo esperaba… solo dame un poco de tiempo —responde jadeando y con su voz entrecortada enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él hombre.

El cobrizo asiente y espera, sin embargo se está volviendo loco, hasta que ella se acerca a sus labios y empieza a besarlo y susurra un "ya".

Edward comienza a arremeter contra su centro fuertemente, con un movimiento rápido, rítmico y acompasado, parece inhumano en la forma como se mueve. Bella no puede dejar de gemir y jadear, nunca se ha sentido así y nunca es nunca, este hombre sabe lo que hace. Ella tiene claro que después de esto nada volverá a ser igual, su rutina cambiará porque necesita esto, necesita volver a sentir lo que siente ahora mismo: se siente llena, llena de él, llena de vida, su cuerpo ha cobrado vida después de estar tanto tiempo muerto y vivir una existencia vacía que ahora mismo está siendo llenada por el falo de Edward, cree que en cualquier momento se va a desintegrar si este hombre continúa follándola de esta forma, pero necesita más, solo un poco más y explotará como una supernova.

Edward no para, es un trabajador efusivo y su polla no le da tregua, le encanta poder tener a esta mujer desnuda y poder estar follándola, tener su pene en lo más profundo de su estrecho canal, le encanta lo reducida que está y como lo estruja, le fascina ver sus pechos bamboleándose de arriba abajo, tal y como se los ha imaginado en alguna ocasión, por lo que baja sus labios y agarra un pezón entre estos, chupando con fuerza, mordiéndolo pero sin dejar de penetrarla. Siente que ella se va a correr en cualquier momento, así que baja su mano y pellizca su clítoris fuertemente, provocando así el orgasmo de la chica, la cual se corre chillando, clava sus uñas en sus brazos y sus pies en sus nalgas, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales que palpitan en su polla, y eso le encanta, le encanta ver cómo grita del placer, del deleite que él le ha proporcionado. No aguanta más, pero aprieta la mandíbula y sigue arremetiendo, provocando que se corra de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

Bella no da crédito de lo que sucede, ha explotado, siente su piel arder, es lo más maravilloso que ha sentido en su vida. Cuando abre sus ojos aún tiene la mirada borrosa y ve chiribitas, literalmente ve estrellitas por el modo en que se ha sacudido no solo su cuerpo, sino también su cerebro, lo que se esperaba menos aún era conseguir un segundo orgasmo. ¿En serio es multiorgásmica y hasta ahora se entera?, pues sí, al parecer sí lo es, y es maravilloso. Cuando se recupera de la segunda sacudida y aún con su cuerpo temblando, ve como Edward aprieta sus labios y su cuerpo está en tensión total, por eso le pregunta:

—¿Qué sucede?

Edward empieza a hacer los movimientos más lentos y pausados, está tratando de relajarse.

—Me voy a correr. —Ella lo mira sin comprender, entre la bruma que tiene en su cabeza entiende que eso es algo obvio, así que Edward decide explicarse mejor—: No tengo condón. —Eso sí que lo entiende, así que moviéndose hace que la suelte y se salga de ella, la deja de pie frente a él y la mantiene sujeta hasta que por fin siente sus piernas firmes. Mirándolo a los ojos se arrodilla, y ante la atenta vista del hombre lo acerca a sus labios, dudosa, sin embargo en cuanto lo tiene en estos lame y besa la punta de su pene, arrancado de Edward algo entre un gemido y un gruñido, nunca se imaginó estar haciendo algo así.

Se vuelve a probar en él y la verdad le gusta lo sucio de aquel acto, nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos se imaginó probándose a sí misma, esa noche ya lo ha hecho dos veces, antes le parecía algo guarro, pero ahora le parece algo natural. Lo envuelve en sus labios y empieza a trabajar en su endurecido falo, no logra abarcarlo todo, sin embargo lo intenta hasta que casi saltan sus lágrimas, quiere tenerlo lo más dentro posible y sentir su placer.

Edward no se esperaba esto, nunca se imaginó que ella lo chuparía. Baja sus manos y las hunde en ese hermoso cabello castaño, otra fantasía cumplida, al parecer esta es su noche de suerte. Le marca el ritmo, viendo como ella pone todo de su parte en satisfacerlo, no aguanta y empieza a penetrarle la boca más rápido, está follando esa rica boca, el ritmo es frenético y en poco tiempo terminará, por lo que intenta alejarla, sin embargo ese no es el propósito de Bella, ella quiere probarlo, quiere hacer lo que nunca ha hecho y seguir sintiéndose viva, así que ayudándose con la mano acelera el ritmo, consiguiendo que Edward se corra en su boca, siente como su cuerpo se tensa y aprieta más el agarre que tiene en su cabello, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un gran gruñido cuando sale el primer chorro de semen, después de éste salen tres chorros más, pero menos potentes, que caen en cuello y pecho de la chica. Esa imagen se le quedaría grabada a Edward en la retina: verla de rodillas con su semen por su pecho y por esas ricas cimas con las que tanto ha fantaseado; de verdad esta es su noche suerte. Bella traga su eyaculación, quiere probarlo, la verdad es que el sabor no es delicioso, sin embargo tampoco está mal, hoy se siente sucia, mala y, lo más importante de todo, se siente _VIVA._

Pasan varios minutos en los que Edward la ayuda a ponerse en pie, mientras se guarda el miembro en los pantalones y se organiza la ropa. Poco a poco Bella empieza a recobrar la cordura y se da cuenta que está totalmente desnuda mientras que él no se ha sacado ni una sola prenda de su cuerpo, esto no le gusta nada, se siente mal, se da la vuelta, recoge sus ropas y se va al lavabo sin decir una palabra. Cuando llega a éste se mira en el espejo y lo que le refleja no le parece ella, es otra mujer, una mujer realizada, una mujer llena de vida, sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su cuerpo está asalmonado, pero no tanto como sus mejillas, tiene chupetones rojos por su pecho y cuello, sin embargo lo que más le impresiona son sus ojos, están chispeantes, no puede evitar sonreír a su reflejo, se ve hermosa, no, mejor aún, se _siente_ hermosa.

Se asea y viste rápidamente. Cuando sale del servicio es que cae un poco en la realidad, no sabe qué le ha pasado para follar con un desconocido, pero definitivamente esto es un cambio bienvenido en su rutina. Lo ve recostado contra el mostrador con sus piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los brazos hacia atrás en la encimera del mostrador.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso, Bella, tienes un cuerpo de escándalo debajo de esas horribles ropas de hombre que llevas.

—Gracias —titubea pero sigue—: Quiero que sepas que estoy sana, sé que deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado y sé que no fue culpa de ninguno, nos dominó el deseo y, aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Edward lo suponía, puede adivinar que no es esa clase de mujer, es más, se la ve fría, para nada apasionada, nadie podría imaginar el fuego interno que tiene en realidad.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy saludable, así que no te preocupes...

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra su jefe junto con el compañero que la va a remplazar esa mañana, explican todo lo sucedido con el coche, y no pueden hablar más sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos. Poco tiempo después llega su amigo a buscarlo, así que se le acerca y le da las gracias, ella ve como se sube a otro coche de lujo, con un hombre rubio muy guapo y tres mujeres despampanantes, siente un pinchazo de celos, pero lo desecha, ellos no son nada, además ella pudo disfrutar de ese magnífico ejemplar de hombre, cuando ni en sus mejores fantasías lo hubiese conseguido. Cuando el coche se aleja, llega su madre.

—Hola, mamá —dice chispeante, cosa que su madre nota enseguida.

—Hola, cariño, estás muy contenta hoy, ¿no? No parece que acabaras de estar ocho horas trasnochando, cielo, es más, brillas, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Nada, mami, solo que me siento bien.

Su madre la mira extrañada y cuando llegan a casa vuelve a hablar:

—Oh, cielo, me alegro tanto de verte como estás ahora, ojalá y pudiera hacerlo todos los días, y dejar esa mujer que parecía muerta y amargada en el olvido, me has vuelto a decir mami, siento que ya no me odias tanto —dice la mujer, y ve la oportunidad de comentarle algo que lleva días callando, así que se estira hacia la guantera del coche y saca unos folletos—. Mira, Isabella, sé que tú no me quieres o al menos no tanto como a tu padre, pero yo te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Hace días vi esto y deseaba dártelo porque sé que te gusta, pero no quería que me llamaras entrometida como siempre. —Le extiende los folletos que su hija acepta pero ni siquiera mira. Bella va a replicar pero su madre la hace callar, agarra su rostro con las dos manos y le da dos besos en la mejilla, en ese momento ve ese gran moretón que tiene su hija en el cuello que está casi en carne viva—. ¿Pero qué coño te ha pasado en el cuello?

Bella lleva su mano al sitio donde Edward la ha mordido y contesta a su madre con toda sinceridad:

—Un hombre me mordió mientras... bueno, ya sabes. —Su madre la mira con los ojos como platos—. Y, mamá, nunca te he odiado, solo no me gusta que te metas en mi vida, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, mami. —Diciendo esto se acerca, la besa en las mejillas y baja del coche, dejando a su madre pasmada con la revelación de su niña de veintiocho años.

En cuanto entra a su casa se desnuda, se coloca una camiseta ancha, se mete tal cual en la cama y se duerme inmediatamente. Rato después, cuando abre los ojos, piensa que todo ha sido un sueño y que su rutina continuaría, hasta que se mueve un poco y siente un dolor en su entrepierna, sonríe ante eso, no, no, su rutina ha cambiado, siente el olor de Edward que aún tiene en su cuerpo y definitivamente su rutina no sería la misma.

Se levanta y ve lo que su madre le ha entregado esa mañana, son unos folletos del Royal Court Theatre, donde dice que buscan caras nuevas, personas que tengan talento más que educación, es algo típico del Royal Court Theatre, ella sabe que es un teatro no comercial, cuyo objetivo principal es la promoción del teatro contemporáneo. Sonríe, siempre le ha gustado actuar, pero eso no quiere decir que pudiese hacerlo, va a tirar los folletos a la basura, sin embargo en el último momento se arrepiente, marca el número y hace una cita para después de las fiestas, ¿que puede perder? Nadie lo sabrá y el no ya lo tiene asegurado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction) **

* * *

><p><strong>La Rutina<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

No lo vuelve a ver hasta el día de Nochevieja, 31 de diciembre, este día tiene turno de mañana para poder pasar la noche con su familia, ya que trabajó todo el día de Navidad. Cuando sale del trabajo ahí está él, tan imponente como siempre, está vestido con un traje gris de tres piezas, con un abrigo negro largo abierto, al igual que la chaqueta del traje, con una camisa blanca con ojales azules del mismo tono que la corbata, el chaleco cerrado a juego con el resto de su atuendo; está recargado en el _Maserati,_ en esa postura tan sexy que recuerda, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas en los tobillos, solo que ahora tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho, lo que hace que los músculos de los brazos se le marquen, su cabello desordenado por el viento, increíblemente sexy.

Es una vista estupenda, se pregunta qué hace ahí, sabe que la espera, pero no logra comprender por qué. Él es un hombre guapo y rico, por qué la vuelve a buscar, sabe que la vez anterior no tenía otra opción, que estaba un poco bebido, lo comprendió después de mucho pensarlo y no volver a verlo, ella también sabe que es guapa, sin embargo nunca pensó que sería el tipo de un hombre así, que claramente puede tener a quien desee.

No es muy alta, pero su cuerpo está bien formado, su pecho es más grande de lo normal para una chica que mide un metro sesenta y ocho, y aunque come de todo no engorda demasiado, así que es menuda con su figura redondeada en los lugares correctos, su rostro no aparenta su edad, sino algunos años menos, pero mantiene un rictus serio que la hace parecer amargada, y sus ojos de color marrón son de lo más común. No obstante él ahora está ahí de pie, mirándola fijamente, le hace una señal para que se acerque y espera, ella toma un par de respiraciones profundas y se le acerca.

—Hola —dice vacilante.

—Hola, preciosa, llevo esperándote un rato.

—¿Para? —pregunta indiferente, pero por dentro su corazón se está por salir de su pecho.

Él no responde su pregunta.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar. —Ella mira su coche—. Déjalo ahí, luego lo recogeremos o mandaré a alguien por él, no te preocupes.

—No me puedo tardar, tengo cena con mi familia, es Nochevieja —aclara, como si él no lo supiera. Ella sube al coche que la lleva a las afueras, a una gran casa de estilo moderno.

Van todo el camino callados y cuando entran en esa gran casa se sorprende de lo hermosa que es, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de estar en un sitio así. En cuanto acceden, Edward le sujeta de la mano y la arrastra hacia sí, le devora la boca y Bella solo tarda unos segundos en responder con el mismo ardor el beso.

—Te extrañé, pequeña, no he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿qué coño me has hecho, nena? —dice, volviendo a arremeter contra sus labios.

—Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió.

Se siguen besando hasta llegar a una habitación que da al jardín, la casa es diáfana y decorada estilo minimalista en tonalidades blanco, negro y gris, de esta manera les es más fácil desplazarse. Cuando ingresan a la habitación, Edward se separa, la mira durante unos largos minutos que ponen nerviosa a Bella y luego se decide a hablar, le explica que al día siguiente volverá a Suecia, que quiere pasar su última noche en Londres, que es también la última noche del año, con ella, lo han invitado a varias fiestas, pero declinó todas las invitaciones, solo desea estar con ella, que no pretende que se sienta utilizada, sin embargo la desea y desde que la probó ha tenido que resistirse en demasiadas ocasiones para no volver a ella, hasta que no pudo aguantar más la tentación y, sabiendo que quizás no la volvería a ver, la fue a buscar. También le cuenta que en un mes más se casará con su novia de siempre, que la ama, pero no consigue sacarla a ella de su cabeza.

Bella lo sabe, sabe que él está siendo sincero, le da la opción de irse porque no puede ofrecerle más que esta última noche. Lo piensa un momento y decide que desea volver a salir de la rutina que se ha vuelto a instaurar en su vida hace unas semanas, es su decisión, no está obligada a nada y la verdad lo quiere, añora sentirse viva de nuevo. Acepta su propuesta de una noche de pasión. Llama a casa de sus padres para informar que no irá, su madre empieza a replicar enfadada, con los susurros furiosos de su padre al fondo, también escucha la voz de sus hermanos y cuñadas, además del lloriqueo de su sobrina, es una algarabía, ya están preparados para celebrar la última noche del año, así que cuelga rápidamente para no tener que dar explicaciones, ya las daría mañana, ahora solo desea vivir el aquí y el ahora.

En cuanto Bella acepta, la besa y empieza a deshacerse de su ropa, cuando la tiene solo con su braguita de algodón blanco, la guía hacia el baño, la bañera está preparada, Edward lo ha organizado todo mientras ella hablaba con su familia. Isabella no comprende lo que quiere, así que se le queda mirando.

—Quiero que nos bañemos juntos —dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y eso no se hace después de... ya sabes de... eso? —pregunta sonriendo. Edward alza una ceja invitándola a terminar la frase, sus mejillas se colorean y él sonríe, ¿cómo es posible que la tenga casi desnuda en su baño y se ruborice por decir una palabra?, ni que sea un tabú decir follar. Se queda callado esperando por ella, Bella suspira y continúa—: Él baño no va después de transpirar, de follar —termina.

—Sí, pero hoy he tenido un día estresante cerrando negocios y organizando todo por mi viaje, ya que no voy a volver en un largo tiempo. —Bella hace una mueca de desagrado al escuchar esto, él acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa suavemente, luego se separa y continúa—: Deseaba un baño relajante contigo a mi lado, luego que cenáramos juntos, para cuando esté más relajado dedicarte toda la atención que mereces y no algo apresurado. —Le sonríe mientras se desnuda.

Cuando se desnuda está a media asta, la mira, sonríe y la invita a entrar en la bañera con él, Isabella se despoja de sus bragas y entra con él. Lo lava con la esponja y hasta le hace un masaje en los hombros y el cuero cabelludo, se está comportando como sus cuñadas, está siendo complaciente, pero en ese instante no puede importarle menos que estar así con él.

Cuando salen del baño Bella no sabe qué pensar, él no ha dado señales de desearla de nuevo como le dijo cuando llegaron a su casa, se siente insegura y más con la intimidad que se ha creado entre ellos, esto ya no es un polvo rápido con un desconocido, esto es disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Al salir del baño se secan sin separar la mirada del otro en el espejo, él la besa y la lleva directo a su cama, es ahí cuando la castaña nota por fin la evidencia de su excitación y suspira aliviada de que todavía la desee.

Edward había planeado una velada distinta, quiere estar con ella no solo sexualmente, quiere saber el porqué la desea de esta manera y por qué no deja de pensar en ella si está a puertas de casarse; sin embargo al verla desnuda frente al espejo, ver cómo se lo comía con los ojos, además de sentir su cuerpo mientas estaban en la bañera, el modo en que lo trató y tocó, su cuerpo no puede aguantar más la tensión, el baño era en teoría para relajarse y lo estuvo durante unos minutos cuando ella lo masajeó, no obstante sentir su cuerpo desnudo y el modo en que lo tocó, lo mantuvo en tensión el resto del baño.

Ya en su cama la besa, chupa y lame en todas partes, y por fin ella lo puede contemplar en toda su gloria, es un hombre formidable, tiene el cuerpo finamente esculpido, nada exagerado, le toca el abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, desciende hasta llegar a su pene, lo mira, es grande, ahora entiende el dolor inicial y el posterior durante un día completo cada vez que se sentaba, aunque es un dolor que le gusta y está dispuesta a recibirlo siempre que pueda; esa noche lo había notado y sentido grande en su boca, pero verlo a plena luz es otra cosa, quiere volver a sentirlo en su boca, así que se agacha y lo chupa. _¡Qué delicia es tenerlo de nuevo de esta forma!_ Edward siente que su cabeza le da vueltas, esta mujer lo vuelve loco, no logra comprenderlo, ama a su prometida, nunca le había sido infiel hasta conocer a esta chica, por ella ha faltado a su novia de toda la vida, aunque sabe que ella no es la culpable, nunca se le insinuó ni nada por el estilo, todo lo ha hecho él, no logra controlarse con ella, la desea más que a ninguna mujer y lo que han vivido hasta ahora, no lo vivió con nadie, ella lo enciende y se siente vivo.

Si sigue de ese modo no logrará hacer todo lo que quiere con ella, así que la hace parar en cuanto ella lo saca de su boca. La acuesta en la cama, abre sus piernas, aspira su olor y con sus pulgares abre sus pliegues y se deleita viéndola; le pasa la lengua de arriba abajo, le gusta lo húmeda que está, le parece delicioso su coño, así que empieza a chupar su clítoris con entusiasmo, lamiendo desde su coño y más abajo. Nunca le han besado el ano y es la sensación más maravillosa que puede imaginar, sentir como su lengua juega con su roseta la vuelve loca. Él abarca toda su zona íntima con su boca, ingresa dos de sus dedos en su coño, abriéndolo mientras chupa su clítoris, sigue haciéndolo hasta que no puede más y lo muerde ligeramente, con sus dedos entrando y saliendo rápidamente de ella.

Bella no puede aguantar más y se corre en su boca, apretando los dedos de Edward que aún están en su interior, el cobrizo chupa todos sus jugos y disfruta de su sabor. En cuanto baja de su nube, la chica lo mira y tira de él para besarlo y saborearse en su boca. A Edward no le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando Bella le da vuelta terminando encima de él, levanta un poco las caderas y alinea su erección en su entrada, ambos jadean al sentir sus partes íntimas rozarse. Ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos y se empala a sí misma lentamente con su endurecido miembro, ambos gimen al unísono, es maravillo, es lo que llevan deseando desde hace días, semanas, y llevan una hora postergando, aun así la espera valió la pena, el desear algo tanto y esperar el momento justo en que lo conseguirás, es simplemente excitante. Empieza a montarlo con brío, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que es una excelente amazonas y no que pocas veces ha realizado ese acto. Edward no puede dejar de deleitarse con esos pechos saltando en su cara, los lleva a sus labios mordiendo sus pezones sin hacerles daño, pero dejándolos extremadamente sensibles, otra imagen que no podrá sacar de su retina. Levantándose hasta quedar sentado, la agarra de la nuca y la besa, necesita hacer algo más, así que lleva su mano hacia arriba y tira del moño en el que tiene recogido su cabello para no mojarlo, deshaciéndolo y dejando que su cabello caiga en cascada por su espalda y pecho, se echa hacia atrás, ahora sí es la vista que quiere recordar para siempre.

—Dime que no me olvidarás, nena, dime que recordarás este momento como lo recordaré yo, prométemelo, nena —dice jadeando Edward, queriendo que ella lo recuerde como está seguro lo hará él, sabe que nunca olvidará a esta mujer que lo enciende de esta manera. Nunca le hubiera sido infiel a Irina, su chica desde hace casi una década, sin embargo desde que la vio la deseó y fantaseó con ella, cosa que tampoco ha hecho con otras mujeres, y lo peor es que ella no ha hecho nada para conseguirlo, ha conocido mujeres que se le ofrecían y nunca sintió la tentación como con ella.

—Te lo prometo, esta es la mejor experiencia de mi vida, nunca te olvidaré.

Él vuelve a devorar sus labios, complacido con su respuesta.

—Eres la única mujer que me pone de esta manera y creo que no voy a olvidar las noches que pasé contigo nunca —dice, cada palabra acentuada con una estocada fuerte, incluso se puede decir dolorosa, pero necesita que ella se sienta igual que él.

Bella no deja de montar arriba y abajo, es un deleite sentirlo en su interior, pero necesita más, Edward sabe lo que ella necesita, así que lleva su mano a la unión de sus cuerpos y le frota el clítoris, dándole tironcitos alternativamente que la llevan al éxtasis. No puede moverse después de ese genial orgasmo, por lo cual el cobrizo se da la vuelta, dejándola a ella debajo de él y sigue arremetiendo, sabe que si continúa ella se volverá a correr y lo desea de esa manera, sin dar tregua, sigue embistiendo contra su centro, pocos minutos después Bella consigue otro orgasmo, no tan fuerte como el anterior, pero igual de placentero. Edward no puede aguantar más y se corre en ella con un rugido que parece el de un león.

Los minutos pasan con Edward aún en su interior, mientras acaricia su ano le dice que la quiere poseer por ahí, ella tiene miedo, sin embargo acepta, ese hombre le ha dado un placer que no imaginaba ni en sus mejores fantasías, así que, ¿por qué no?

Luego de unos minutos él le da la vuelta y empieza a trabajar en su roseta, la acaricia y lubrica con la lengua, la dilata durante un rato, acariciando todas sus zonas erógenas hasta que Isabella no puede soportar más tanta tortura, le pellizca los pezones, juega con su clítoris, besa su cuello y le pasa la mano por la espina dorsal, mientras que con su otra mano pone su ano a punto, se regocija en ser el primer hombre que la tiene por ahí, poco a poco sustituye sus dedos por la cabeza de su pene, y entra lentamente. Bella se tensiona, pero Edward poco a poco la relaja de nuevo, es doloroso y recuerda su primera vez, solo que ahora él se encarga de hacerla disfrutar, llevando su mano a su entrada y deleitándose con su humedad, es una sensación extraña, sin embargo Isabella no puede negar que placentera después de pasada la penetración, su ritmo es casi infernal después de unos momentos, hasta que ambos llegan a la cima.

Después de que Edward sale de ella no deja que se mueva, pocos minutos después aparece con una toalla húmeda, helada, la limpia y eso ayuda un poco al escozor que aún siente. Él es amable y bueno, le trae la cena a la cama donde la comparten en silencio, solo interrumpido por suspiros de Bella cada vez que prueba algo nuevo. El hombre sonríe al verla degustar todo, pasó el día anterior planeando esta velada con ayuda de su asistente del hogar, la mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que él se proponía, solo seguía sus órdenes, no obstante le gustó que no pasara solo el fin de año.

Edward no tenía intención de hacer una cena romántica ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba pasar un buen rato con esta deliciosa mujer. Sonríe al ver como ella disfruta del chocolate blanco fundido, hasta que Bella es consciente de los ruiditos que está haciendo, intenta alejar la mirada de él y de repente ve cuatro maletas grandes alineadas junto a la puerta, no las ha notado antes, y por dentro algo se le rompe, no está enamorada, eso está claro, pero no puede evitar ilusionarse con él aunque sabe que la historia no acabará como en uno de sus libros. El ver las maletas hace que todo sea real, su partida está próxima y la hace sentir sola de nuevo.

Edward sigue la dirección de su mirada y se da cuenta lo que está viendo, entonces decide hacerla olvidar todo lo demás que no sea ellos dos y esta noche, su última noche en Londres, su última noche con ella, la última noche del año.

—Y dime, Bella, ¿cuáles son tus metas para el siguiente año? —pregunta para distraerla.

—No tengo —contesta sinceramente.

—¿Algo querrás hacer?

—No.

—¿De verdad? Sabes, Bella —le dice en tono de confidencia, se acerca a su oído y susurra—: las ilusiones desaparecen cuando dejas de soñar, nunca permitas que suceda y lucha por lo que de verdad quieres.

Bella lo mira y recuerda que dentro de tres días tiene un casting para el teatro, le avergüenza decirlo, sin embargo se arma de valor y se lo cuenta, igual no se volverán a ver y no importa si le parece ridícula la idea.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, Edward la anima a conseguir su sueño, ella no pregunta por él, ya lo sabe: formar una familia con su prometida prontamente esposa, y él agradece no tener que hablar de Irina, porque le duele dañarla, sin embargo no se arrepiente de nada de lo sucedido con Bella.

Pasan toda la noche follando, disfrutando de sus cuerpos, sabiendo que no habrá más oportunidad y deben aprovechar al máximo esta ocasión. Cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo de Londres y las campanas del Big Ben llenan sus oídos, ambos están entrelazados, unidos íntimamente. El cobrizo está enterrado profundamente en ella, en esta posición, él estira su mano hacia una bandeja con uvas blancas que está al lado de la cama, ella se había preguntado antes para que serían, no tarda mucho tiempo en descubrirlo. Edward le explica que vivió durante unos años en España y ahí es una tradición comer doce uvas el último día del año, una por cada campanada, y pedir un deseo, él asegura que se cumplen, no le cree, aun así ella sonríe y decide seguirle la corriente. El hombre agarra las uvas y va introduciendo una a una en su boca y en la de Bella, acompañándolas con un ligero pico cada vez que comen una, a la chica no le da tiempo a ingerirlas tan rápido, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo, come una con cada campanada e intenta pensar en un deseo distinto cada vez, pero a su cabeza solo llega uno que se repite con cada una ingerida: _«Por favor déjame salir de mi rutina, quiero que mi vida cambie y no volver a consumirme en la amargura de la soledad»,_ hasta que llega a la última campanada y con ésta la última uva, y vuelve a pedir el mismo deseo con más fervor esta vez, quiere creer que esto es posible, lo anhela, lo necesita. Acompañando a la última uva, el cobrizo baja sus labios sobre los de ella y se besan deseándose un feliz Año Nuevo, saborean sus lenguas y Edward vuelve a moverse en su interior en un vaivén lento, sin embargo no menos apasionado, llegando de esta forma hasta la cumbre del placer. No beben champagne, no es necesario, están bebiendo de los labios del otro y eso es más delicioso que cualquier Moët & Chandon. Sus teléfonos móviles no suenan, tampoco el de la casa, ambos han sido previsores en no dejar que nadie rompa su burbuja, aunque al día siguiente tendrán que dar infinidad de explicaciones.

.

.

Al otro día se duchan juntos y él la lleva de vuelta a la gasolinera para que recoja su coche.

—Créeme, Bella, este ha sido el mejor fin de año de mi vida. —Se acerca y deja un beso ligero en sus labios.

—Ha sido la experiencia más excitante e increíble de la mía, Edward. —Lo agarra del cuello y cuando está muy cerca susurra sobre sus labios—: Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward. —Y lo besa con una pasión inusitada, sabiendo que probablemente este es su último beso.

Se besan y se dicen un hasta pronto, o al menos eso esperan ambos.

.

.

.

Casi un mes después de su despedida, a finales de enero, Bella se entera por Internet que Edward se ha casado el día anterior, sabía que iba a pasar, pero aun así se le estruja el corazón al saber que él sigue con su vida muy lejos y que ella no podrá volver a tenerlo. Siempre googlea su nombre para saber de él, de ese modo se entera y ve las fotos de su boda que fueron publicadas por los tabloides suecos. Le desea que sea feliz. En el fondo de su corazón algo le dice que lo volverá a ver.

Justo tres días después se levanta como lo hace siempre, con la misma rutina, es alucinante cómo poco a poco todo vuelve a ser como antes, y ella volvía a instaurarse en esa rutina que la estaba consumiendo en el pasado. Aún no tiene noticias del teatro, seguro no la aceptan, pero en los días siguientes a la celebración de Año Nuevo aún seguía eufórica, por lo que acudió al casting donde le dijeron que ya la llamarían, y ahora sigue esperando un cambio en su aburrida y triste vida. Sin embargo ese día cuando se ve en el espejo, se da cuenta de algo, tiene dos semanas de retraso, así que se dirige a la farmacia, compra una prueba de embarazo, la realiza y espera, cuando ve el resultado algo en su interior se alegra, dos rayitas, está embarazada.

¿Puede ser posible? Ella se cuida, aunque no es sexualmente activa toma la píldora para controlar su periodo, ahora eso no le importa, es feliz con lo que ve. ¿Se ha cumplido su deseo de Año Nuevo? Al parecer sí, y eso la hace sentir bien, por fin un cambio en su vida.

Al siguiente día la llaman del teatro, informa de su situación, pensando en la oportunidad perdida, pero la verdad es que le importa muy poco, ella ya tiene un motivo para ser feliz y cambiar su vida, es un shock cuando no les importa su estado y la contratan para un papel secundario.

Antes de dar la noticia de su embarazo en su casa, se imagina que todos estarán en su contra y tendrá que aguantar sus juicios de moral, sin embargo se sorprende al ver que todos la apoyan, y cómo su padre —al que más temía— la abraza diciendo que se alegra de que ya no esté sola. Es una gran alegría para todos, en especial para ella, nunca se plantea no continuar con su embarazo, este es un cambio en su vida, en su rutina, es un cambio definitivo en su vida, un cambio para siempre.

Ve cómo su cuerpo cambia a medida que avanza su embarazo, cómo la vida en su interior crece logrando que todo en su vida cambie, y cómo esa rutina que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco hace apenas unos meses atrás se desvanece y se convierte en vida. Se ríe de la ironía, Edward quería que le prometiera que no lo olvidaría, cuando no era necesario, ella sabía que nunca lo conseguiría y ahora con su bebé en camino será imposible olvidarlo.

Su rutina cambió, definitivamente se alteró, pero nunca se arrepentirá de esa modificación, ahora siente amor, sabe lo que es de verdad sentir amor, el amor que alberga por su pequeño. Continúa en el teatro, algo que también llena de ilusión su vida, ahora hace algo que de verdad le gusta, no es famosa ni nada, solo disfruta de subir e interpretar, además su sueldo es muy bueno, puede pasar el día con su pequeño y en las noches lo deja en casa de sus padres para ir a trabajar. Su vida cada vez le parece más satisfactoria, claro está, que con sacrificios, como todos, pero no se arrepiente de nada, ahora casi siempre tiene una sonrisa pintada en su cara, dedicada mayormente al pequeño que llegó a su vida para alegrarla y darle sentido.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vio, están en una feria del automóvil al sur de Francia. Su padre, ya jubilado, la invitó a ella y a su pequeño Anthony a unas vacaciones improvisadas de fin de año, donde irían solo los cuatro: ellos dos y sus padres. Para sus progenitores Anthony es el nieto más querido, saben que necesita más cariño ya que él no tiene el apoyo ni el cariño de su padre, ni abuelos paternos o ningún otro familiar, solo ellos; así que todos sus planes se hacen en torno a su hija y su nieto. Su padre no sabe si golpear al hombre que embarazó a su hija y la abandonó, o darle las gracias por devolverle la alegría perdida.

Está hablando con su madre cuando a lo lejos ve un coche que le parece conocido, su padre —con Anthony en brazos— habla con el dueño del coche junto a éste, cuando él se vuelve se da cuenta de que ella conoce muy bien a ese hombre y en el fondo se regocija, siempre supo que alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Él habla con su padre y le hace carantoñas a su nene que intenta agarrar sus gafas de sol, en ese momento su padre se vuelve y las señala.

En el instante en que Edward pone sus ojos en ella puede leer muchas cosas: sorpresa, alegría, pero sobre todo deseo y la promesa de cumplir todas sus fantasías. Ella recuerda su frase, esa que nunca olvidará y que la ha movido durante estos años: _"Las ilusiones desaparecen cuando dejas de soñar, nunca permitas que suceda y lucha por lo que de verdad quieres"._

Se acerca, teniendo en cuenta sus propias palabras, y sonríe.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward —le desea, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla con una chispa de dulzura y con la complicidad de los amantes grabada en sus ojos, bajo la mirada interrogante de sus padres.

Y pensar que hace unos años ella odiaba esta época del año, ahora solo le trae buenos recuerdos. En una fecha como esta su hijo fue concebido, también su niño caminó por primera vez en esta época del año y ahora la vida la vuelve a sorprender reuniéndola con él. Con la diferencia que ahora ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere, e intentará no dejarlo escapar.

Edward está impactado por la agradable sorpresa de volver a ver a esta hermosa mujer que no se parece en nada a la de unos años atrás, ahora se la ve fuerte, decidida, alegre y más sexy que nunca. Devuelve el saludo en un susurro, desvía la mirada a sus padres, después mira a su hijo, luego a ella de nuevo y lo comprende todo, ahora tienen muchas cosas que hablar y que sentir. Este año nuevo traería sin dudas muchos cambios a su vida, pero eso es otra historia...

"**Si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, prueba la rutina, es mortal" **

**Paulo Coelho.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestros comentarios y dedicar unos minutos a leer y dejar su opinión, muchas gracias.<p>

*Por ahora la historia no tiene continuación...


End file.
